


Cry Pretty

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), GOT7, Korean Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Botanist, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Pre-school teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Cutesy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jealousy, One Word Prompts, Random - Freeform, Sass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental injuries, member!reader, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Some romanticized bland prompts and premises with your fav/bias that you'll never experience in real life.Yes.I went there.Title derived from Carrie Underwood's song because relate af, 24/7 when day dreaming.Pairing is K-star x reader.Tagging as I go.





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> bored, that's why
> 
>  
> 
> [request me something on tumblr](https://just-some-random-blogger.tumblr.com/ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because i'm a nagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P.)

He leaned against the wall and lit the end of his cigarette. He breathed in deeply then exhaled smoke like a dragon. He was in a sense of euphoria now, artificial, lasted a wink, but sufficient enough.

 _"Babo ya,"_ I called and pouted my lips out. "Ya, Choi Seunghyun." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you think you're doing?"

He lazily turned to me and puffed out smoke through his cheeks, _"Mmmm?"_

I knit my brows and crossed my arms, "Smoking is bad for you."

He blinked and finished his stick, dropping it to the floor, putting it out with his heal. He leaned down to me, attempting to give me a kiss. I scoffed and pulled away _, "In your dreams."_

Seunghyun pulled back, his eyes crinkling in amusement. He quirked a brow, "But you _are_ my dreams."

 _"Smart-ass,"_ I rolled my eyes and walked away. Seunghyun knew I hated this bad habit of his, and for most part, I knew he was trying, but nicotine really latches on deep, even if you know it can kill you.

"Baby, don't be like this," he called, walking after me.

I turned to him with a pout, "I'm not mad at you..." I pulled away, "I dunno, I'm more upset at myself because I should do more than tell you off all the time. _Y'know."_

His lips tugged down. I could tell he felt infinitely guilty because of how I chose to reply. _"Joesong haeyo." I'm sorry._

I smiled softly and nodded in disagreement. I pulled him close, catching the piercing smell of smoke on his chest, _"Ya..._ it's okay, _babo."_

* * *

 _"Yayayayaya."_ I blurted out and ran towards him before he placed his cigarette in between his lips and lit it. _"Ani."_   _No._

I grabbed the object in his fingers. I placed it in between my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

Seunghyun cocked his head to the side, "You want, baby?"

 _"Ani,"_ I muttered through a cigarette

"What is it?" 

I removed the cigarette from my mouth. "I have something for you." I felt for something in my pockets and with a victorious smile, I pulled out what I was looking for, two of them in fact. I unwrapped one and popped the thing in my mouth, then waved the other one, waving it around. "Open wide, _babo."_

Seunghyun nodded in disagreement and turned away. He raised his brows at me and I only mimicked. In the end, he chuckled lowly and obliged, giving me the opportunity to put the lollipop in his open mouth. He turned the stick in his mouth and chuckled.

He fiddled with it and pretended it was his normal smoke, making me chuckle softly and raise two thumbs up. _"Daebak."_

He nodded and moved the lollipop stick to the corner of his mouth. The towering man placed his hands on either of my cheeks and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Such a sweetheart." He propped his head atop mine and wrapped his arms around me.

I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him all the same.

_"Naega neol saranghagi ttaemun-e." because I love you._

I pulled my head back and peered up at him. I pulled my lolly out of my mouth and did the same with his. "Tell me if you need to smoke, then you can kiss me instead."

He chuckled, raised a brow, then pursed his lips, "Can I get more than a kiss?"

"Hmmm, like _two_ kisses?"

 _"Ani,_ three kisses."

I chuckled lowly, prompting him to do the same in turn. "I'll give you four if you ask me _reeaaaal_ nice."


	2. Smoke 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my younger brother messed with the text and i think it's hilarious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "---" is where the major differences lie

He leaned against the wall and lit the end of his cigarette. He breathed in deeply then exhaled smoke like a dragon. He was in a sense of euphoria now, artificial, lasted a wink, but sufficient enough.

"Babo ya," I called and pouted my lips out. "Ya, Choi Seunghyun." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you think you're doing."

He lazily turned to me and puffed out smoke through his cheeks, "Mmmm?"

I knit my brows and crossed my arms, "Smoking is bad for you."

He blinked and finished his stick, dropping it to the floor, putting it out with his heal. He leaned down to me, attempting to give me a kiss. I scoffed and pulled away, "In your dreams."

Seunghyun pulled back, his eyes crinkling in amusement. He quirked a brow, "But you are my dreams."

"Smart-ass," I rolled my eyes and walked away. ---

* * *

 _"Yayayayaya."_  I blurted out and ran towards him before he placed his cigarette in between his lips. "Ani." I spoke grabbing the object in his fingers. I placed it in between my teeth and narrowed my eyes. Seunghyun cocked his head to the side, "You want, baby?"

"Ani," I muttered through a cigarette

"What is it?" Replied Seunghyung

I removed the cigarette from my mouth. "I have something to --- tell you," I said with feeling

"What?" Replied Seunghyun. "What are you gonna tell me?"

"I..." Something fell on the ground

It was Dong Young-bae, he came out through the window. He zoomed next to me. "Hey!" Young-bae shouted. "What were you doing?"

I blushed and said. "Nothing."

He looked closer and said. "Your toilet is clogged, and I took the liberty on locking it from the inside."

"What does that have to do with this!" I shouted

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I'm going," He said awkwardly. He walked away, then he came back to continue, "Away, I'm going away."

"I have a gift." Seunghyun handed over a present

I looked at it. "Wha.. Where is he?" I looked up but he was gone.

I opened the present and there was a note inside the box that said "You owe me $50"


	3. Only On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because wine tastes disgusting to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P.)

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" I asked as he pulled a bottle of expensive wine from the kitchen cabinet.

Seunghyun shrugged, "Too early, too late, it's all just a figment of time made by men who wished to enslave idle workers." He pulled the cork of the bottle with a pop.

I quirked my brows up and chuckled, _"O k a y."_

He poured himself a glass and brought it to his nose. He inhaled the scent and sipped the red liquid. His eyes darted to mine. He pulled the glass away. _"Wan'a_ taste?"

I propped my elbows on the counter, "You know I don't like drinking."

He quirked a brow, "What about water?"

"You. Know. What I Mean."

The tall man connected the rim of his expensive glass to his lips, eyes never leaving mine. After another taste he put the wine glass down and walked towards me. His lips were moist, plumped and stained; his eyes dilated. He stood before me, hands grabbing hold of my hips.

I could tell he wanted me on the counter and so on the counter I sat.

Seunghyun made himself comfy in between my knees and his hands on my cheeks. "There are other ways to taste wine."

 _"Really?"_ I hummed, "You mind showing me?"

The corner of his lips quirked up and his face started moving down.

His lips brushed against mine slowly and I could taste the tang that remained on him.

He let out a pant and blurted out, "I could get drunk on you," before diving back in.

I let out a broken chuckle and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

 _"No."_ he broke away, forehead on mine, "You should be telling me if that wine tastes good."

I stole a quick peck on his lips, "Only on you."


	4. Finger Comb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)
> 
> Typos are a thing when you are me

Jiyong came back after a long day and slept like a log all night. And even though it was one in the afternoon, he just couldn't will his eyes to open.

I had left him in the bedroom so he could catch up on some shut eye, but as I watched a random television program, he came out of his cave wrapped in a blanket, carrying a pillow like a child that had been wronged.

"Why did you leave me?" he spoke with scorn and a pout.

I knit my brows softly and turned to face him, "Uhhhh, I'm right here."

He literally stomped in place like a brat, _"Yaaaaa,_ you left me alone in the bedroom! You are so mean." He stormed towards me, "You know I can't sleep when I know I could sleep with you."

He then crashed on the couch, causing me to bounce up a bit on impact. Jiyong forgot about his pillow, leaving it on the floor, opting to use my lap as a replacement.

I laughed at him and put the pillow between his back and the backrest of our soft brown couch. _"Hayyyssshh,_ what a drama queen."

Jiyong only rubbed his cheek in content.

 

I combed my fingers through his smooth untangled hair. The silky red-orange strands where practically inviting me touch them. The person who owned this crowning glory hummed in appreciation, "That feels nice, _jagiya."_

I smiled softly, turning to the peaceful head on my lap. I turned back to the TV screen, "Good because I don't plan on stopping."

Jiyong shifted a little in his place, head moving down a bit, brushing against my stomach. My finger tips gently dug into his scalp, earning me a moan of gratitude.

I smiled softly though the character in the film cried waterfalls for his fallen comrade.

My hands brushed against his cheek, and the other that was atop the cloth of my shorts rubbed against the grey fabric.

I trickled down his neck and stroked his jaw with the back of my hand. I gazed down at him and traced out abstract lines on his face softly with my pointer. And up until the two characters on screen started screaming, I was captivated the the beauty of the man whose face was well rested on my lap.

"Aw what a _fucking_ idiot," I spoke to the protagonist on screen.

He groaned after a while.

I turned my attention back to him, thinking his annoyance sourced from my bad mouth. It was then he stirred and caught my hand. It was then I realized I had stopped combing his hair for he started moving my hand in order to prompt my actions once more.

I chuckled lowly and messed his hair up with both my hands. _"Ahhhhhh_ what a cute baby," I cooed and kissed his temple.

He groaned, "Jagiiyyaaa,  _gentle."_

I cooed again, in a higher pitch, pinching his cheek in the process. Jiyong pulled away and wrangled free, only to crash back down and pull a pillow from behind him.

I chuckled at the sight of him and turned back to my film, combing his hair once again. "Whatever you say, your highness."


	5. Let's Get Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/175747630070/i-was-super-pissed-so-i-went-to-the-gym-even-tho) prompt on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Wang

I plugged my earphones in my ear and placed my phone atop the panel of the treadmill. I began running in a speed I was comfortable with. I closed my eyes and paid attention only to the music breathing and my breathing.

The world was nonexistent as I ran for as long as I could.

And the only thing that mattered was the beating in my chest.

I was perfectly in sync with the fast tunes blaring loud enough against my eardrums, up until I heard and felt a foreign tap that likely source on the panel of the treadmill. I opened my eyes and saw my good friend with a playful face.

I smiled back at him, pulling out my earphones, getting off the thing.

Breathlessly I spoke, "Closing time already?"

"Yep," he chuckled, "you're a monster. You jogged two hours straight!"

"Did I?" I raised my brows. "Huh, I should step up my game."

"Show off," he scoffed and threw a towel at me. "Now wipe up your muck off and help me close up."

I chuckled and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "You know you should start paying me at some point."

"Ha. Yeah right. The day I start paying you is the day you start paying for membership."

"Doesn't that totally defeat the purpose of getting paid?"

"Exactly, now start with the back."

 

In fresh clothes with my bag slung around me, I closed the remaining lights, noticing that there was still a room that was well lit.

I walked over, hearing what was unmistakably the sound of a punching bag getting battered.

"Hey, we're closing up."

The man who was definitely preoccupied with what he was doing didn't hear me the first time. I crossed my arms and tried again.

"Ya, we're closing up... you should--" I spoke a bit louder, walking closer to him. The man whose arms were toned and tight, shimmering against the light with sweat.

I huffed, snickering, "YA! Didn't you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to get this over with. I walked close enough to pat his shoulder, and I did, but things didn't go my way.

Instead of facing myself with a conversation, I gasped and heard a crack before the lights went out.

* * *

I blinked in wake, feeling my head hammer in pain, as well as the rest of my face.

_"Holy shit, I thought you were dead!"_

A groan and a chuckle was sounded by two different people.

"I'm kidding, she's a tough cookie. Don't you know she used to beat up kids when she was younger."

I groaned and sat up upon hearing that, finding the face of my annoying friend with a stranger looking at me in worry and guilt.

"I did that to idiots who stole my food." I spoke in the most groggy of voices.

I blinked and found myself looking at the unknown before me.

 

 _"Hi._ Uhm. I'm Jackson... the one who put you in the hospital bed." he spoke with a soft smile and the guiltiest of looks.

I chuckled, whining when I realized the action hurt so bad. I gently felt my face and uncovered that there was a cold pack basically taped on my left cheek.

"You put me here? _Huh,_ isn't that usually the nurse's job?"

Jackson raised his brows at my statement whereas my friend and I shared a soft laugh.

 _"Ahhhh,_ a smart-ass to the end." he noted, turning to Jackson beside him. "Don't worry about her, you didn't break anything."

 

Jackson chuckled nervously, _"J_ _esonghabnida._ I was having a really rough day so I took my frustrations off on the punching bag. I had my earphones on the whole time, so when you tapped my shoulder, I was just startled and I ended up hitting you." he sighed. "Geez, I hate making excuses. I'm so sorry. _Joesonghabnida. Joesong haeyo."_

I gave a soft smile, _"Gwaenchanh-a." it's okay,_ "It was an accident. And anyway, I should've known better. I know how jumpy I get when someone pulls me out of my trance while I'm on the treadmill."

My friend gave a face, _"Aigoo,_ you know she even almost punched me once for bothering her."

 _"Ya._ I didn't though!" I raised my voice in a playful manner, earning soft chuckles from both men.

Jackson however just wasn't sold yet.

 

"Yaaaaa. Jackson, she said it was fine, don't start punching yourself. And anyway, if anything, I should've told her you normally rent the place out at night."

Jackson suddenly perked up and gripped the man's shoulder. "Ya hyunnng, why didn't you!!!!! _Naneun nae ma-eum-eul ilh-eo gagoiss-eo." I'm losing my mind._

"Yeah! Why didn't you, you idiot?! I wouldn't have gotten punched if you had told me!"

"Omo, are you two honestly ganging up on me now!?"

I scoffed, "Yes! If anything you owe us both."

He gave a prolonged sigh and nodded all annoyed, "Okay. What do you want?"

 _"ICE CREAM!"_ I spoke, making Jackson turn to me with a brighter look on his face.

 _"Da joh-a," alright,_ "ice cream for you and you!" he spoke turned between me and Jackson.

I then clapped and got off the bed, ready for some ice cream.

"You know, maybe I should pay." Jackson offered making me turn to him and nod my head.

 _"Ani, ani, ani."_ I turned to my friend with a half Cheshire cat grin but recoiled quickly. Damn, my face really hurt. "Oppa will take care of everything."

 

Once again, Jackson just didn't feel good about it. I stepped closer to him, "If it really bothers you, you _can_ do something for me."

His face lit up and I chuckled.

"You can give me a piggyback ride."

All of a sudden, Jackson's brows raised and he was chuckling nervously. He gave me a smile and pursed his lips as he lowered himself, "Hop on."

I gave a smile and did just that. _"KAJA!" Let's go!_


	6. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Joon Gi

_"Aigoo, I'm dead, aren't I?"_ I sighed heavily in front of a coffee maker as I breathed in the aroma and took my first sip. I gave another pained and annoyed sound, taking a step away from the coffee maker, in case someone else who needed its magic came around.

My phone rang in my hand. I reluctantly answered. _"Hello? Yes. I just finished. I already have a cup. I don't mind. Yeah. Sure. Okay, bye."_

I let out a breath just as someone walked up beside me, to get coffee of course.

I paid no attention, up until the person spoke up. "Having some sleep in a cup?"

I chuckled and turned to the man who spoke, _"Yes."_

Before I had even realized who it was, the man smiled, crossing his arms, "For what its worth, I think everything worked hard for pays off."

I returned the smile as he continued, "And from what I hear, and the few parts I've seen, your TV show is a success."

A blush crept to my cheeks. "Wow, thank you so much." I smiled and turned to the hot drink in my hand, "Coming from you, that means so much. I'm a big fan of yours," I turned to him only slightly, head still bowed in embarrassment and spoke again, "Thank you."

 _"Ahhh, thank you"_ he brushed off and picked up his drink, "And don't mention it."

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee as he turned to me, "I guess introductions aren't needed but I'll introduce myself anyway."

He smile and cleared his throat for show, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lee Joon Gi."

I smiled widely and straightened myself out before saying my name and repeating his words, "It's nice to meet you as well." 

We shared a look for a while, until I just couldn't handle his stare, so I looked away.

Joon Gi chuckled, "The producers were right about you, you're _so_ cute."

My brows shot up and my jaw slacked.

The man only laughed and turned away for a moment. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I do have to go to a meeting."

He took one last sip and spoke before walking off, "I'd like have coffee and talk with you again."

I watched as he walked away and pointed in my direction. I raised my hand and waved, absolutely dumbfounded as he disappeared.

"Ya!" the shrill voice of my manager snapped me out of my trance.

I turned to her blinking rapidly. When had she arrived? I stuttered in hopes to say something coherent but when I saw a the smirk upon her lips, my mouth only went dry. "Was that Lee Joon Gi flirting with you?"

My brows reached the sky and my jaw the ground, _"Wh-- Ah-- Waa-- Ommo-- Ani that was--"_

She chuckled and nodded her head in disagreement, "Yeah, yeah, come on, we're going to be late for your next appointment."


	7. I'm Not Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a forced marriage of convenience, you became the wife of the infamous Minho of the Song gangster dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangster!Song Minho (Mino)
> 
> PS maybe you should listen to [body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlJHZJ8EqeA) BECAUSE I CANT AND YOU SHOULD CAN'TN"T TOO HAHHAHA

"Gosh, I even dressed up for him," I huffed out as the alcohol burned its way down my throat. " _Not that I could care less about how I look,_ or that _he_ could not care less if I even existed."

I took another swig of my drink and let out a pained sound as the man keeping me company who introduced himself as _what's-his-name_ chuckled, "Tough luck, sweetheart." He leaned in, close enough for me to feel the heat of his breath against my neck. I sharply pulled away out of instinct.

He gave laugh before musing, "Your boyfriend's an idiot. If you were mine, I'd never leave you out of my sight."

With that, I nearly choked on the liquid in my glass as I took another sip. I pulled the thing away from me to stifle a dry cough and gave a chuckle in the end. 

"He _does_ do that."

The man next to me pulled his head back, _"What?"_

"He **always** has his eyes on me."

I huffed for many reasons, one being I felt a bit tired now.

I placed my head on my hand and turned to the man next to me. I'll admit, he had a nice face on him, probably twice as nice due to the lighting in this dim place.

"It's only a matter of time before he comes around, which is why I've been telling you to beat it for the past... _whatever_ hours."

He chuckled and pushed my hair back behind my shoulder, "It's been only about fifteen minutes, _baby girl."_

I cringed at the nickname, realizing just how filthy it sounded when some other man calls me that. I pulled away again and rolled my eyes. "And that's quarter of an hour already. Did I mention you my boyfriend's scary?"

He laughed again. Apparently I was a hoot. "You have. _Multiple_ times, but I don't scare easily and I  can protect you."

I huffed, "Listen, you don't get it, he's really _\-- **GAH** \--_ _and quit saying he's my boyfriend,_ now I'm calling him that!" I shuffled in my seat, getting ready to leave, "He's not my boyfriend, he's my _husband."_

 

The moment I stood to leave, the man caught my arm. Are you _fucking_ kidding me. I groaned and roughly shook him off, but he had an iron grip.

"Listen you _shmuck,_ do you even know who my husband is?!" I barked out and continued my attempts to wrangle until I turned around and found that the man who had his hand on me was **not** the one who had sat next to me tonight; _it was my husband himself._

"Don't worry _baby girl,"_ the man who had hold of me spoke causing my stomach to explode in butterflies, "I know exactly who your husband is and he's _fucking_ pissed."

What's-his-face scoffed out a chuckle and stood up, "Really? What are you going to do about it?"

And like lightning, my husband pulled out a gun and stuck under his jaw.

It was then the lines were clearly drawn and the guy realized he _fucked_ up **big** time.

I gasped and grasped his shoulder, exasperated to say the least. _"Minho, please."_

And as if he wasn't already _shitting_ his pants, the man's eyes went impossibly wide upon hearing the name he did.

 _"Mi-mi-minho?"_ his lips quivered.

The said man flashed a murderous grin, cocking the gun in his hand, moving his face closer to the man. _"Oh,_ so you know my name?"

 _"Man-I-I--_ I didn't know she was your girl! I'm sorry! I swear I--" "Shut the _fuck_ up before I blow your brains out." Minho cut him off.

He sneered and let out a dry chuckle, "Now tell me, am _I_ really the idiot here? Or is the one who starts _acting out_ when he knows he's going into _my_ bar, walking on _my_ floor, drinking _my_ drinks, sitting on _my_ chairs, breathing _my_ atmosphere, talking to **_MY_** _WOMAN!"_ he blared and butt his head against the man's roughly with a grit. He pulled away only so he could place his gun on the man's forehead.

 

"MINHO," I raised my voice and grabbed hold of his raised bicep. _"He's not worth it. Let's just go."_ I whispered in his ear.

He clenched jaw even tighter as I continued to talk some sort of sense into him. _"Minho."_

At this point he turned to me with a hard and cold expression. I let out a breath and nodded in disapproval, removing my grip on him in order to take his available hand in my own.

He heaved in and out deeply, up until he quickly jolted away from me and knocked the sucker out. The moment _what's-his-face_ was down, I was being pulled away.

* * *

I sat before him like a child about to be scolded. Minho looked like he was about to explode.

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

I let his raise his voice at me the first time, knowing his temper would continue to burn up if I replied too quickly.

_"Do you think this is a mother fucking game?!"_

I turned to my lap, if only not to lash out of him and his ridiculous question.

_"ANSWER ME!"_

I scoffed and stood up, meeting him eye to eye. _"Does it look like I'm playing?!"_ I huffed in aggravation, "I only went to your dumb bar because _you_ told me to! And now you're mad at _me_ because _some guy_ talked to me when that should've been what **_you_** were doing!"

He gave a face and rolled his eyes, "Did I _also_ tell you to _fucking_ wear _**that**?"_

 _"Holy shit,"_ I recoiled at his statement, "I dressed up for you, _asshole,_ because you said you like this dre--" but I couldn't finish the sentence and only choked back the tears.

And like the fake _fucker_ he is, his expression dropped the moment he saw my reaction. He moved closer but I pushed him and wiped my tears roughly away, knowing well it would smear my hard work.

"I--" I chucked out, "I cannot believe you're treating me like I'm just some _slut_ out to get your money!"

I shrieked in frustration and snapped away in anger. "Screw you, _bastard."_ I stormed away without hesitance, "Dump your bullshit on some other stupid _bitch._ I don't give a _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeewwww okay it went there


	8. L-L-Long Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi (Suga)

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee!!!!!" I bat my lashes and puckered my lower lip out.

 _"Yaaa._ There is literally seven of us, why z'it always have to be me?" Namjoon said, not annoyed per se, just more like not in the mood.

"Because oppa," I placed my hands on his shoulders from behind while we continued walking, the rest of the boys we were with made amused faces, "you are the tallest and _you love me."_ I flashed a wide smile.

He turned to me and huffed, "I really don't."

I pouted and knit my brows deeply, _"Yaa!"_

He raised his brows, held back laugh then rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, fine..." he bent down, "hop on."

I burst into a happy dance and jumped on his back, sealing my limbs around him and giggling out, _"KAJA!!!!"_

 

With my legs wrapped around his torso, arms around his shoulders, Namjoon secured his hands behind my knees, continuing to walk off.

"Oppa, oppa, I want a piggy back ride too." Hoseok said in the squeakiest voice to Jin, making him roll his eyes. For a moment, the eldest kept his annoyed look until he abruptly burst into a girly giggles, covering his mouth, saying, "Of course, Hobi!"

I kicked in their direction and stuck my tongue out. "Copy cats."

Jin made a face as Heosok jumped on his back, "Yeah, but we're fasterrrrrrr!" They then zoomed off. I gasped and knit my brows at the sight of them. I pointed in thier direction and whined out, "Najooooon oppa!!"

Namjoon adjusted his grip on me and huffed out before running off, "Hold on tight, little one."

 

We were all giggles when we arrived at the restaurant, and when I saw Namjoon and I were first I fist pumped the air.

To be fair, Jin and Hobi were fast second though.

Upon entering the restaurant, we sat on a table for eight, myself ending up next to Namjoon on my right and Yoongi to my left; Jimin was beside him. Heosok was in front of me, with Jin to the right, Taehyung to the left and Jungkook beside him.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked to no one in parricular, eyes not leaving the menu I was scanning.

"Uh--" Namjoon muttered but got cut off by a bright exclaim from Hoseok. _" **BEEF!** "_

 _" **BEEF!** "_ Jungkook growled.

 _" **BEEF!** "_ Jimin grunted.

 _" **BEEEF!** "_ Jin stretched out.

Taehyung gave a boxy smile and howled, _" **BEEEFF!!** "_

Namjoon chuckled, "I was going to say that too... but with an inside voice." He then raised his hand and ordered ten servings of beef.

 

"Where did you get this?" Namjoon pointed to the lower part of my thigh were there was a bruise.

I whined and gripped his hand, "No, it hurts."

Namjoon pouted, clutching my hand in his, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine." I offered a smile and chuckled, "It's just a painful reminder of my clumsiness. I slammed into the corner of a table and even knocked a mug down on my way down."

He hissed, imagining the pain then lowly chuckled, patting my hand, "I can relate."

"Of course you can; you're the god of destruction."

 

As the food came and we started eating, stories and laughter was passed around amongst us.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed and laughed, slamming the table lightly in amusement.

The rest of the boys followed the loudness of my laughter. I found myself leaning against Yoongi and felt him tense up and give me an uncomfortable laugh. I found my own laughter die down at that and I stuck my lower lip out, "Ah, _mianhe."_

Yoongi pursed his lips in a small, forced smile after that.

"Even I still can't believe you did that, Jiminie!" Taehyung laughed, open-mouthed. "I can still remember it vividly!" Jungkook spoke as he slapped Jin's shoulder in full amusement.

"YA!" Jimin exclaimed, bowing his head down, _"you're all bullies."_ he muttered undee his breath.

As the conversation continued, I couldn't help but notice that Yoongi was more quiet than usual. I then took it as a reason to be concerned.

 _"Oppa..."_ I spoke quietly, leanibg close to him, chin meeting his shoulder. With my action, he whipped his head in my direction and jolted slightly.

Yoongi hummed in recognition.

"Is something bothering you? You seem more quieter than normal."

He turned to his lap and gave a nervous chuckle, "Ah... I- it's nothing."

I moaned in protest, _"Ani,_ if it bothers you, it's  not nothing."

He huffed, "It's stupid... I just--"

I waited for him to continue, but he only let out a breath again.

"It's alright, Yoongi-ssi, you can tell me... or if you really feel like you can't, I get it. Just know I'm here for you."

"No- I--" he turned to me and I pulled away from him in order to look him face to face. "It's just **really** stupid."

I offered a smile and only nodded in approval.

Yoongi gave yet another huff and then proceeded to lean closer. "I--

"I'm... _I_ want to _give you_ piggy back ride too."

 

Upon hearing that, my pursed my lips, holding back a smile, and raised my brows in surprise.

I couldn't help but smile, _"That's_ what's bothering you?"

He turned back to his lap and I saw his face turn a shade redder. "I told you it's stupid..."

I pouted at that and chuckled out, _"Oppa,_ it's okay."

"No, it's... I know I'm not tall, but I can... give you pigggback rides too."

This was the moment I giggled, abd that was he moment he groaned and turned away, covering his face with his hands, leaning onto Jimin beside him.

 _"Ya,"_ Jimin exclaimed, turning to me, "what did you do to Yoongi hyung?"

I raised my hands in defeat.

 _"Yaaa!_ Did you reject his proposal?" Hobi pointed.

I raised my brows and turned to him, _"M-mwo? Ani!"_

As I replied to Hobi, Yoongi shot up and glared at his dongsaeng, _"YA!!_ WHAT GARBAGE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

I decided to clarrify. "He was just wondering why I never asked to get piggyback rides form him  _and-and..._ I giggled because I didn't think he'd be okay with that." I explained softly and began to giggle again. "He thinks it's because I have a fetish for Namjoon's long legs."

Yoongi exclaimed, _"YA!_ I did **not** say that!"

Namjoon pulled his head back, _"Whuuuut?"_

We all began laughing at this point.

 

"Don't worry, _oppa,_ you will now and forever will be a piggyback ride provider in my book." I spoke in a high tone, leaning to his shoulder.

Yoongi smiled softly and his members cheered and howled at the display.


	9. What Is That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a forced marriage of convenience, you became the wife of the infamous Minho of the Song gangster dynasty. PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangster!Song Minho (Mino)
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT KNOW WHY I HAVE TO BE SO EXTRA  
> IM SORRY  
> ALSO  
> IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO DO  
> AND I AM ALSO SORRY  
> HERE  
> I JUST HAD A STATS AND PROB TEST IN THE MORNING  
> GO US  
> <333333  
> ))))))):

 

I wrapped myself with my brown leather trench coat along with my arms. My ears were perked up in caution and I turned back to see if anyone was following me. In a quick glance, I found no one there. I let out a breath,  _this is the third day._

A shop caught my eye, and so I decided to go and buy a drink.

"One chocolate chip, please." I spoke in a flat tone to the overly cheery barista.

I turned behind again, and still, no one was there.

I bit my lower lip and focused on the woman making my order.

"Chocolate chip, _agassi."_ she smiled and nodded, handing me my drinkmwith two hands. I forced a soft smile, _"Gamsa." Thanks._

I took a sip of my drink and turned to look for a seat. I spotted the perfect seat by the end of the cafe, next to the window. I headed there and sat down, looking out of the window for a certain person.

_What was taking him so long?_

I turnee to my drink and stirred it with a straw. I somehow chuckled bitterly, thinking I was finally.. _free._

But then I jolted in surprise at the simultaneous sounds I heard. A grunt, something dropping on the table in fornt of me, and the words, "What the _fuck_ is this?"

_I spoke too soon._

I turned and saw a fuming Minho, jaw clenched, eyes sharp, veins throbbing.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I held and shuffled in my seat. _"It took you three days to find me?"_

His brows quirked up and he chuckled in disbelief. Taking a step back he wiped his face in frustration, cursing under his breath. Then, he plopped down in the chair in front of me, arms slamming on the table, causing the things he threw to jolt up.

"Is this a joke to you?" he hissed.

I pursed my lips and blinked slowly, "No. _I am taking this very seriously."_ I crossed my arms

For a fraction of a second, his cold, hard, gangster façade dropped and his eyes softened. But all at once, he had that glint in his eyes, the same ones usually directed to those whose deviance he did not appreciate.

He leaned back then raised his arm.  _"_ What is this?" he grumbled.

I hitched in a breath, _"I think you know exactly what that is, Diamond Tooth."_

He visibly twitched. Through my blank expression he soured sour and grimaced at the nickname I used on him, his gangster nickname.

Song Minho got that name for infamously being the wealthiest gangster, not only in the neighborhood or the stronghold of Seoul, not even to just the Republic of Korea, but in the whole of Asia. 

Let me say that one more time.

_T h e   w h o l e   o f   A s i a ._

 

With a growl he took the object in his hand and held it between his pointer and thumb, _"What does it mean?"_

I looked at he emerald cut diamond ring and flinched when light was sharply reflection into my eyes. I lickedy lips and pulled back, "What do you **think** it means?! It means I  don't want it."

And in that moment, time froze. The man before me could no longer keep a straight face on and it made me feel so unnecessarily uneasy and guilty. My chest felt like it was being compressed and tears started to well in my eyes. I had to look away.

I couldn't see what Minho was doing but I knew he was shuffling frantically.

Suddenly he was on his feet and I snapped my head in his direction when I heard the sound of multiple small objects dropping. My eyes widened at the sight. From a black pouch fell dozens upon dozens of diamond rings. The other more

"If you don't like that one," he pulled put another bag, _"pick another!"_ he demanded. He spilled out the contents of the bag once more. "Wear all of them, TAKE ALL OF THEM!" he raised his voice, and yet it cracked in vulnerability.

"If-if you don't want any of that, I can get yoh something else! I can- I-I... I can custom make something else! Money is no object, diamonds are nothing hard to get."

I felt all the eyes in the room glued on me, thus the tell-tale heat on my cheeks arose. "Minho, sit down."

"No, just _pick_ one!" he pointed his finger and raised his voice.

"Minho, stop. You're being childish. Everyone's looking and--"

"LET THEM LOOK, I DON'T GIVE A _FUCK."_

"Minho, listen t--"

 _"NO!"_ he spat and bent down, _"you listen."_ He straightened up, "I'm not about to let you go, so it's better if you just stop being so fucking dramatic and emotional and pick a ring!"

 

Abruptly, I stood as I heavily heaved.

For a moment, he as taken aback and was expecting a violent reaction. But when none came, confusion mixed with anger replaced his slightly fearful look. With a low and frustrated growl, I burst out, _"AM I REALLY THAT PATHETIC IN YOUR EYES?"_

I snorted inwardly and blinked forming tears away, "Don't you get it, Minho? I don't want your rings, and I don't want to be around you."

He knit his brows deeply.

"We were a disaster from the start, and getting married only added to that. This was never going to work."

He was expressionless before me.

I nodded in disaplroval and turned to the table as a petty excuse for myself not to look at him. The jewels before me made me feel sick as I thought of the fact thus man, my husband, measures me in this way.

"You're so reckless," I muttered as I gathered everything into the center of the table. I found myself slightly sniffling as I proceeded to get my things and leave.

As I did so, the word, _"Aniyo,"_ were released into the air.

I ignored and began to walk away.

Against what I expected, I was able to reach the door without much fuss. Up until someone screached out no and nearly gave me a heart attack. I gasped and turned back, only to see Minho on his knees, _"Na tteonaji ma." Don't leave me._

_"Badag-eseo naelyeo, eoli seogda." Get off the floor, stupid._

"Do you really believe that our marriage is a disaster?" he whispered with glossy eyes.

"It's _more_ than that," _I_ balled my hands in a fist, _"it's a **joke**!"_

Minho looked betrayed, and I scoffed and shook my head at that, "What? Did you think I married you because I love you or something? I married you because my _family_ wanted me to."

He looked at me with lips parted.

I growled and turned about, wanting to get as far away from here as possible.

"What do you want me to do?" he croaked out. I stopped in my tracks. "You should know I'd do anything for you. _A n y t h i n g._

"I'd take a thousand rounds of bullets for you. I'd shape the world the way you want me to. Hell I'd give up all that I have if it's what it'll take you to stay," he huffed out a dry chuckle, "but I'm sure your father wouldn't let me."

I gulped roughly as I felt hot tears rush down my face. _How dare he._ How dare he pretend and pull a stunt like this. How dare he.

 _"Goodbye, Song Minho."_ I ended as I walked out and out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i redid this because when i did thisnin school i  
> U guessed it  
> Accidentally exited the website without saving it  
> Now its 1:01 am and i am sure this is trash  
> Anyway congrats for making it here.  
> Yay us


	10. Rosa Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically there is this botanical garden in my university that is so pretty and literally cool because of all the plants and serves as like a 'short cut' to out building. 
> 
> ANYWAY while I was passing there with a friend, we both thought it would be a good place to go on like dates ESPECIALLY if you were to go with a botanist students.
> 
> We ended up both like, wow now I wanna date a botanist. HAHAHAHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Botanist!Zhang Yixing

 

The tall man next to me nearly poked my eye out with the tip of the umbrella he was holding when a certain plant caught his attention. He errupted into excited jitters. _"Yayayaya!_ **That one!** Look-look over there!" he pointed and ran off again, making me groan out a chuckle.

 _"Ya!_ Yixing oppa! The umbrella! It's hot!" I called, shielding my eyes with my hands as I followed the man.

 _"HURRY!! LOOK, LOOK!"_ he spoke jumping over the plant obstacles in his path. Once he was before the plant that made him lose his shit, he crouched down and turned to me with the widest dimpled smile he could possible muster. _"FASTER, FASTER, LOOK HERE!"_

I half groaned, "Oppa, it's a plant. It's not going to run anywhere."

"Hnnnnng, but I wanna tell you NOW!" he spoke while holding the hot pink umbrella overhead.

I chuckled upon seeing his bright expression. _"I'm coming."_ I called and jogged over the plants all over.

 

Yixing beamed as I crouched down next to him. "Okay, okay," he started with a really high pitch and halted to clear his throat, "okay. This is aloe aborescens, commonly known as candelabra aloe or krantz aloe. I would say it's my favorite aloe after the aloe vera of course."

"How are you doing today?" he asked the plant not so rhetorically.

He turned to me, "Ah, her? She's my best friend, the one I've been telling you about."

Yixing's face dropped, "Or was that aloe marlothii?"

I gave an amused look at he man quite seriously conversing with a plant. He isn't crazy, in fact he brilliantly proved on his thesis that plants do in fact have feelings and talking to them, complimenting them makes them grow healthier.

_~~(YO BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I SAW A VIDEO THAT PROVES PLANTS HAVE FEELINGS FKING FIGHT ME STOP BEING MEAN TO PLANTS GDAMMIT)~~ _

 

He caressed the green leaves and puckered his lips into a soft smile, "Krantz in Afrikaans means a rocky cliff. And actually, in Southern Africa, Aloe arborescens is traditionally planted around they call kraals or domestic stock enclosures, as a living fence or security hedge. It often happens that the position of old kraals can still be seen many years after they have been abandoned, because the aloes persist."

_"Wow wikipedia."_ ~~(yes, yes i did just call myself out)~~

Yixing turned to me, _"Ya,_ I don't call you out when you geek out."

I chuckled and shook my head, "I was just teasing."

He scoffed softly, a tinge of betrayal apparent, and pouted as he stood up and walked away.

I gave an airy laugh, _"Yaaaa,_ Yixing oppa, I'm ju--" but the all of a sudden, just as I got to my feet, my wrist was pulled and I was being dragged off with much force and determination.

"Yixing! _Wae?!"_

_"Aleumdawo." It's beautiful._

I knit my brows at the vagueness, _"Mwo?"_

Yixing suddenly stopped and looked at me. With my umbrella in his hand, shielding us from the harsh sunshine, he looked at me then gave a small smile.

For every moment we looked at each other in silence, my heart raced faster and faster.

 _"O-ppa?"_ I breathed out, feeling my cheeks burn at his intense stare.

 _Wait..._ did he mean me? Did he just say he found me bea- _"Rosa Eden,"_ Yixing spoke with a wider smile, eyes finally averting elsewhere.

He moved past me and gently touched the pinkish rose before him, as if it were the most delicate thing in the world.

I snapped back into the real world and found my vouce cracking out, "O-oh."

Yixing moved in to inhale the fragrance the rose exuded and turned to me in an excited shudder, "Isn't she beautiful?"

My face twitched slighting into jealousy and I looked at he damn flower. I blinked at the sight of it and simply agreed.

"I love her so much because she listens to me intently," Yixing spoke looking at a particular rose. "She never judges and keeps her heart open--" he turned to me with that damn glint in his eyes, the one that can make me do anything in this fucking forsaken world.

"And I fell in love with her sweetness and affection."

 

I couldn't help myself this time around. I turned away feeling an awful sting in my ches and scoffed out a chuckle. _What a plant._

"I--" Yixing swallowed a lump in his throat, "love her so damn much."

I shook my head and chuckled bitterly. "Well I'm sure the feeling's mutu--" but the words did not come out for my mouth was blocked and covered with another's. I gasped and had wide eyes as my brain rendered the meaning of hands on my cheeks and the heat in my body.

Sure enough my eyes closed and I melted in the touch of the botanist that held me close.

Slowly, slowly, his lips moved with mine and his hands moved down to my back so to bring me closer to his chest. It was my turn to dig my fingers into the hair by his nape and gently tug on them.

 

And too shortly after, Yixing pulled away just as breathless as I was with eyes screwed shut.

He whispered my name as fi he was afraid of something and finally opened his eyes. _"Jeongmal mianhae." I'm so sorry._

Taken aback by his words, my heart dropped. However my palms sweat waterfalls when he did not push me away and in fact held me closer. 

"I don't want to _fucking_ embarrass myself in front of the flowers anymore." he huffed.

Then suddenly, he let me go and pulled away. Picking up ths umbrella that was left forgotten on the ground for a moment, he turned back to me then quickly to the flowers.

I bit my lower lip as the atmosphere thickened.

 

When nothing but silence came to our frozen figures, I winced out, "Oppa, ne--" _"Neoleul joh-ahae." I like you._

My mouth was left agape.

Yixing breathed out a nervous chuckle. "I... I wasn't talking about the Rosa Edens being beautiful... I was talking about you."

My brows quirked up at his admission.

"I know I may sound like a lunatic to you because I talk to plants, but-but I'm illing to stop because I... I really like you."

With that my heart broke, "Aniyo," I spoke in a pained tone, "never ever stop doing that, Yixing." I spoke feeling my heart get tugged down. "Never ever change what you are for anyone and keep on doing what you love because that's how they'll fall in love you."

I stepped forward and bit my lower lip, "That's how I did."

Yixing's expression quirked up, _"Mwo?_ Did you just--" he cut himself up with a laugh of disbelief. "So... so does that mean..."

I took his arm and linked it with mine, "My fantasies of going out on dates here with you will finally come true?" I unabashely admitted. But as unabashed as I was, I ended up with burning red cheeks as he turned to me with his dimpled smile.

"I sure hope so," I mumbled under my breath.

Yixing bubbled out a laugh, "Say so more, our first date starts now."


	11. Pitter-Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the teacher of class Summer, and he was the teacher of class Spring. And though it was a snowy winter day, seeing him made you so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-schoolTeacher!Jung Yunho (U-Know)

 

The rest of the teachers and I were seeing our kids off to their parents. Some of children who got picked up greeted their mothers or fathers with a sweet squeal and hug. The rest were packed in the bus and one by one dropped off at their stop.

This time around, it was I and my co-teacher in class Summer, Tan, that were seeing the kids off.

“Annyeong!” we called to the last child that went out of the yellow school bus. Once it was just the two of us, we sat down and shared a huff. “Ya, I feel like these kids are so happy because they feed on my life force.” Tan noted, making me laugh.

“In-ha was so persistent in interrupting my stories; I thought I was going to scream.”

He laughed and nodded.

“I love our kids but they drive me crazy. It’s like they want to know how much I can withstand before I blow up.”

“Speaking of withstanding...” he trailed off, making me knit my brows. “ _Mwo ya?”_

“How are you and Yunho withstanding things?“

My cheeks burned at the mention of his name. 

 _“Aish,_  look at you! It’s disgusting how you look at each other when we see class Spring. Don’t you know there are kids around.”

“I literally just say hi to him!”

“Yeah, and give goo-goo eyes.”

We arrived back at the school and I raised my nose at Tan. “Your problem is your own,” I said before getting out of the bus, hearing him laugh as I did.

I quickly removed my shoes, put on my slippers, and went to the teacher’s office to gather my things. Part of me hoped Yunho would be there, but when I was faced with an empty room, I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“Psssh, look at you, hoping for Yunho to be around.” Tan snicked behind me as I gathered my things, once he got in as well. I rolled my eyes, “You’re worse than the kids.”

He held back a laugh, “And so are you.”

Once I was done, I said a quick goodbye to Tan and went off. I put my shoes back on and walked out of the place, feeling a shiver run down my spine when the cold breeze hit me..

 

“Ah, are you leaving?“ a voice erupted from behind me, making me jolt and lightly squeal. I turned around and sighed upon seeing the tall man behind me.

 _“Mianhe,”_  he called with a guilty face before I started bubbling up in laughter. “Ah,  _gwenchana,_ Yunho-ssi. I was just lost in thought for a bit, thinking about where I should go get coffee for today.”

He chuckled and put changed from his slippers to his shoes, walking up towards me on by the front gate. He smiled when he was in front of me, “They said it would snow today. Coffee seems like a good idea.”

I chuckled lightly at his saturated insinuation, “You... do you want to come with me? And get some coffee?”

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I would like that.”

I felt my cheeks slightly burn at his reaction. As we walked down the block, I rubbed my hands compulsively and not so much because of the cold.

“Ya, you must be really cold.” Yunho noted, placing a hand on my shoulder. He then held both my shoulders and stopped me in my place. Yunho huffed against his hands and then started to rub his hands together. He scrunched his nose up and chuckled, “It’s  _cold_  today.”

There was absolutely nothing funny about what he said nor did, but I couldn’t help but giggle like a school girl. I was disgustingly crushing on this guy.

“We should hurry up to the c--” but I cut myself off when suddenly, Yunho’s hands were on both sides of my face. He smiled softly, “Your face is so red because of the cold.”

_Welp, now my face was BURNING UP!_

Though I didn’t want to move away, I knew I had to, and yet I couldn’t. I was too stunned and too comfortable to move my face out of his large, warm hands. I just looked dumbly at his kind eyes and sweet face, the same look he had whenever he talked to one of his kids in class Spring, or any child for that matter.

 

When he pulled his hand away, my cheeks were immediately assaulted by the snipping wind. Yunho repeated his prior actions and warmed his hands once more. This time however, when I expected he place his hands on my cheeks again, he caught both my hands and knit his brows, “Ya, you should start wearing gloves; your fingers feel like icicles.”

He stepped closer and held my hands in both of his, rubbing them into warmth.

And as passive as I was about all this, my mouth grew a mouth of its own and spoke the thought lingering in mind, “Mwo-- what are you doing just now?”

Yunho’s eyes that were focused on our hands flicked to mine.

We looked at each other for a moment, and it was as if Yunho just now realized what I had asked, “Mwo?” he asked for himself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned to our hands. It was though he didn’t really grasp the gravity of his action, which was why he let go of my hands and chuckled nervously as he took a step back, “Ah,  _mian-- jeoseonghamida.”_

He turned to his feet, forced a nervous smile then turned to me, “I didn’t really realize that-- I was just-- I was treating you like a child.  _I’m sorry._  It’s just second nature for me to do this to people I car--  _jeoseonghamida.”_  

I looked at him for a moment and found my lips curving up at the sight of him.  _“Ani, gwenchana._  I do expect this much from a pre-school teacher, especially if he’s handling the Spring class.” because they were the youngest class in school.

He turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets, “We should just go get coffee.”

With that, we both turned forward and began walking again. In the moment of silence, I felt my hear flutter at Yunho’s actions. Honestly, though he admitted it was second nature for him to act so affectionately, I found that more endearing because it meant he was just naturally sweet.

I bit my lower lip to hold back a smile.

 _“Chakamanyo,”_ Yunho spoke smoothly, stopping in his place, making me stop and turn to him. He looked at me then huffed before turning to his feet. “Ah, the thing is... I’m not really sorry for doing that. I was concerned because...  _joahaeyo.”_  he concluded abruptly.

He looked at me when he said those words, and I looked right back at him wit my mouth slightly agape.

I didn’t know what to say, even though it was simply supposed to be _I like you too._

 

So I was absolutely relieved when he continued speaking, “And actually... I know you like coffee, so I had been planning on asking you out to get some. So I was thinking of asking you later, but now... do... do you want to go on a date with me?”

His question put me back into reality, and I held back a laugh by blowing air into my cheeks. I bit my lower lip and looked away, covering my reddening face with my hands.

“Ahhh, that’s,” I let out an airy laugh. I turned back to him and found myself unable to lock eyes with Yunho and his hopeful and conflicted face.

I began giggling so I covered my mouth all the way. I then opted to shake my head in agreement, making the man’s eyebrows quirk upward. 

“Yes?“ he spoke, a smile spreading across his lips.

I nodded profusely, hands containing the laugh pushing itself out.

 _“Yaaaa,”_ Yunho dragged out, turning away and smiling. He scratched his nape then chuckled,  _“araso,”_  he spoke in a key higher than his normal tone.

It was then I broke into a fit of laughter, body bending down, hands on my knees. Yunho laughed along with me for a moment, up until he took my hand and entwined it with his, “Uhh, I don’t want you to get lost, so let me hold your hand.”

My face was absolutely on fire when he said this. I looked away and hid my face in my free hand, chuckling lowly while nodding.

Yunho looked at me and smiled, “ _Yaaa,_  we should get going. The cold is making you as red as a strawberry.”


	12. Secrets Of A Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [THIS IS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY TUMBLR](https://just-some-random-blogger.tumblr.com/post/182031355940/secrets-of-a-maknae)   [ALSO HERE'S MY MASTER LIST](https://just-some-random-blogger.tumblr.com/post/182031355940/secrets-of-a-maknae)  
>  I JUST POSTED IT HERE CAUSE IT GOT 13 NOTES AND MY MIND IS BLOWN
> 
> You are the youngest, and only female member of Super Junior, and throughout the span your groups hiatus, became a popular drama star. Today, you, along with Choi Minho and Jay Park, were invited to guest on Knowing Brothers, much to the surprise of Heechul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Heechul
> 
>  
> 
> I just love knowing brothers and heechul so much okay. Also I skipped the spellproofing because I reaaaaly just want to post this

_"Aneoyong,"_  Minho spoke confidently, placing his hands in his front pockets, after ripping the door open, stepping into the set like it was nobody's business.

 _"Ya!"_  Heechul said in a scolding tone. "Are you a thug?"

Suddenly, Jay entered with small and amused smirk on his face. Immediately, Heechul scoffed and went  _Ahhhhh,_  "Now that's a thug." making everyone in the room, his co-hosts especially, burst into laughter.

Minho chuckled as he made his way to the desk in front of the classroom with Jay. Meanwhile, in the background, the set door that was wide open was hastily closed by a staff member. "Hyung, I have a surprise for you."

 _"Mwo?"_  Heechul cocked his head to the side, _"are you two going to recruit me?"_  he turned away and sucked in his breath,  _"No thanks."_

Hodong laughed loudly at that as the rest gave out an amused sound.

 

That was my cue to knock.

With one final huff, I pulled the door open and hopped into the room with a small, nervous giggle as a greeting.  _"Yeobosayo."_

The moment I stepped in, Heechul shot off his seat, brows high, mouth O-shaped.  _"JAGIYAAAA!!!"_  he shouted and ran towards me.

As quickly as he had sprang off, he sealed me in his arms. With a joyful laugh, I reciprocated and cooed,  _"Aigoo, aga._  Did you miss me?" He did not reply and only pulled me even closer, stroking my hair.

It was nice to be in this man's arms again, and though I knew this was kind of over-kill since we were still recording, I couldn't really blame him for hugging me as long as he was, because I have been away from Super Junior for quite a while now.

For most part, everyone on set let us have our moment, until  _that **long**_  moment passed, and the hosts and guests started to stir again.

"Ya, hyung," Minho called with a soft chuckle, "let her go, she has to breathe!" he pointed and placed a hand on Heechul's shoulder, only to get side kicked away.

This caused a loud roar of laughter to ensue.

With the constricted view I had, and the knowledge of Minho's quick reflexes, it didn't really surprise me that the SHINee member dodged his  _sunbae’s_  sloppy kick.

"Yah, this is too much," Minho noted, cocking his head to the side and pouting in disapproval.

 

"Ya, Heechul is really going for it," Jang-hoon said to Sangmin beside him, making Soogeun laugh out a "Ya!" in hopes we two broke away.

 

After a few more moments, I was the one who broke the embrace, knowing full well this was not going to end if I didn't. Before completely doing so, however, I cupped his face and gave him a peck on the cheek before rubbing his skin with my thumbs.

To all but the three of us from SM Entertainment, the display was extremely controversial.

 _“Ya... isn’t this supposed to be Korea?“_ Jay spoke in surprise, eyes wide.

"YA MWO YA!?" Hodong shouted at the top of his lungs "Ya! Is this your public debut?" Soogeun asked with a slackened jaw before turning between all those gaping along with him.

Though Heechul was holding back a laugh and turned fairly pink as he went off to his chair, I knit my brows and walked towards Minho and Jay, "Have I really been gone that long?" I turned to the men in their seats, "I've always been like this."

To prove a point, I turned to first Minho, slapped my hands on either of his cheeks, then got to tips of my toes as I pulled his forehead to my lips. I then proceeded to do the same to Jay, minus the tip-toeing because, well, he wasn't really that tall.

Jay then pulled away, lips pursed in disbelief, looking at the camera for an explanation of sorts. Eventually, he just burst out laughing.

 _“Mwo ya, oppa?“_ I scowled at Jay, “why are you making such a big deal out of this.

 

"Ya! Don't tell them you do this with everyone, because I won't feel special if you do!" Heechul pointed and slightly scoffed as the rest of the hosts sat surprised at my actions.

“Ani, ani. It’s just that we haven’t hung out in a while and I though you’ve outgrown that habit.” Jay defended and waved his hand side to side.

“Alright, I’ll stop being sweet to you then.” I pushed out, flipping the hair on my shoulder that was by his side to my back.

Jay looked deflated and the rest gave a laugh.

Hodong called my name loudly, “But you are really like this to everyone?”

I hummed, “Well, not to everyone per se, just to those I am close with.”

There was then a chorus of  _ahhhs._

“How close do you have to be?“ Yeong-cheol asked.

“Uhh, I have to be familiar with them, like...” I trailed off.

“You have to have seen them in their underwear,” Minho offered. As the rest of them burst into laughter, I snapped at him and hit him on the shoulder.

I nodded in disapproval, “I don’t know, I guess it’ll just feel normal, y’know.”

“Okay, so if it were me, how long would it take before you kiss me on the--”  _SMACK._ Heechul cut Yeong-cheol off before he could finish.  _“GAESAEKKI-YA!”_   _ ~~son-of-bitch~~_

The rest of the room burst in to laughter.

  
_“Araso, araso,”_  Minho waved off, “let’s move on and start shall we?“

 

* * *

 

It was Jay’s last question and so far, we didn’t have much of an answer to it.

Jay called my name and chuckled, “Ya, you should know this one, you do this a lot.”

 _“Neaga?”_  I pointed to myself in confusion.

Heechul, who I was sitting next to, then sprang up the chair and blurted, “AH! ALL WOMEN LIKE PUNCHING THEIR BOYFRIENDS!”

Jay pointed the toy hammer at him, “Correct.”

 _“Ya! What rubbish!”_  I shouted in protest as all the men in the room broke into laughter.

Jay laughed, “Well, based on my experience, no matter where the girl is from, Korea or America, they like to affectionately hit their partner.”

I scoffed,  _“Ani,_  girls just like hitting you.”

Kang Hodong laughed the loudest out of all after Jay reacted the way he did at my cold remark. I bubbled into a fit of giggles.

“Okay, let’s give Jay a round of applause,” Heechul spoke, clapping his hands, “for enduring the sass of our SUJU’s maknae.”

 

Then it was my turn.

I knowingly threw Heechul a look, immediately making him shrink into his chair. _“Shiro!”_  he yelled, making me laugh.

Minho laughed from his seat in front, “Ya _hyung_ , you’re in trouble.”

“Okay. As I am the only female in Super Junior, my _oppas_  treat me a little differently than the other members. For the most part, they treat me like one of the guys, but there are certain things I can make them do that they won’t ever do for the other members. With that being said, everyone in Super Junior is actually really sweet, and believe it or not, Heechul is one of the sweetest.”

There was an eruption of gasps at my introduction.

“Kim Heehcul?“ Kyung-hoon pointed at the man in front of him and I agreed with a loud yes.

Heechul had burried his face in his hands as the rest bickered amongst themselves if all that I’ve said is a lie.

“YA!” I shouted, hitting the hammer on the desk several times. “My question for you is, what was the sweetest thing Heehcul did to me?“

Minho sprang out of his seat, “I got it,” he said with confidence, “this is a trick question.”

I groaned out a laugh and charged at the man, hitting him on the shoulder with the hammer.

 

“He introduced you to a rich guy.” Soogeun said, making me give off an annoyed sound, “Ani!”

Heechul turned to Soogeun with a look of disbelief, making him laugh. “Ya, look at his reaction.”

“Ya, this is really hard because Heechul is a psycho.” Jang-hoon muttered, making the rest laugh.

I knit my brows deeply, “I refuse to believe you haven’t once seen Heechul’s soft side.”

Heehcul held back a laugh, “Waaa, I have never been so embarrassed.”

Jay laughed, “Look at how red his ears are.”

“I DON’T HAVE A SOFT SIDE!” Heechul resorted to screaming.

 

I chuckled, “I’ll give you a hint, it happened just after we debut.”

“Hyung, do  _you_  even know what it is?“ MInho asked, making Heechul burst into a fit, “NO! THAT’S WHY I’M SWEATING SO MUCH!”

The entire room exploded into laughter.

Yeong-cheol stood from the back, “He used to walk you to your dorm every night.”

I cocked my head a that, “Hmmm, he did do that, but so did the others.”

“I GOT IT!” Sang-min shouted, “He used to buy you food at night.”

I pointed the hammer, “It’s close to that but no. Whenever I craved something, I’d go out with Siwon oppa.”

“YOU GO SHOPPING TOGETHER!” Jang-hoon shouted.

“Ani!” I nodded profusely in disagreement, “He’s really picky and impatient when he’s not buying for himself.”

Heehcul broke into a loud laugh.

“He bought you underwear.” Jay chuckled out, making me double down into heavy laughter, and Heehcul scream profanities at him.

“You know what, one time my mother sent me a package, and because she usually sent food, Yesung oppa and Sungmin oppa opened the box immediately after it arrived without me knowing. And there was all sorts of food inside, but my eomma also sent me some clothes and underwear.”

Heechul was already cracking up at the memory and Minho was cracking up because of him.

I rubbed my nape and make a crunching sound, “Ya, seeing them made me really angry, but it only lasted five seconds because the look on their faces were priceless.”

Heechul pointed at me and agreed with a big smile. We then proceeded to copy them like it was nobody’s business, painting a vivid picture of how surprised a double bra clad Sungmin was, one was a makeshift helmet, the other he was trying on, and how caught of guard Yesung was at the shrillness of my scream.

“When I heard her scream, I thought there was a thief, so I ran out with a two hangers. I was so shocked to see her on the floor---  _laughing.”_

I laughed in recollection, hands falling on my knees.

“Honestly,” Heechul raised a hand, trying to stop me from further laughing, “it was a really scary moment. I thought something happened to you.”

Through tears of joy and a chorus of  _ahhs,_  mixed with some surprised violent reactions, I stood up and sighed. “I know.” I then slammed the hammer on the table, “Take note of this--” I motioned to Heechul who was sat back in his chair, “sweet Kim Heechul is a hint to my question.”

Janghoon stood up, “I got it, he saved you from a bad date.”

With a gasp, I pointed the toy hammer his way, “Close, close.”

 _“Ah,”_ Minho blurted, “He saved you from a fight.”

I jumped up and down, “YOU ARE SO CLOSE!” I squealed, “Who did he save me from?”

 

“Ya! This is probably made up! Look at Heechul’s face.” Soogeun laughed, pointing a finger at the clueless boy sitting in front.

Jay snuck a look and cocked his head to the side, “Mwo ya? How could you not know?”

“Heechul actually has a great memory,” Yeong-cheol added, making me chuckle.

“He has a knack for remembering rubbish.”

Minho lost his mind at my statement.

 

“But it really did happen?“ Sangmin asked. I immediately nodded. “I won’t ever lie to make anyone look good, even if they’re my sunbae.”

With that, everyone nodded firmly.

 

“Answer!” Kyung-hoon raised his hand and stood. “He--” he chuckled,  _“--he saved you from one of his ex-girlfriends.”_

 

I pursed my lips and hit the table with a squeak, “Correct.”

There was a quite ruckus after that.

“WAH CHINCHA?” Heechul spoke, seemingly the most surprised.

I nodded, waited for them to quiet down, and then explained.

“Okay, so it was Heechul’s birthday at the time, and he made himself single for his birthday bash,” I snickered, making Heechul break down in laughter with a red face. “I always make time when it’s one of the member’s birthdays, so I can make them cake.”

Heechul and Minho nodded. “That’s true. She even made me a cake on my birthday.” the latter spoke.

“She made me a cupcake once“ Jay muttered, making Hodong who was next to him, slap his arm and shush him. “Clearly she doesn’t like you that much.”

Everyone on set burst into laughter as Jay hid his face in his arms, rested on the desk. 

“Ya!” I protested, “You know what, if you’re in town on your birthday, I’ll make you a two layered cake. I always end up making you cupcakes because our schedules always conflict and it’s easier to send a cupcake.”

 

“Now I perfectly understand why people like you so much.” Hodong spoke, crossing his arms.

I giggled, “If you want me to bake you a cake on your birthday too, just say so.”

Soogeon threw his head back in laughter, then stood up, walking towards me to shake my hand. “I respect anyone who can put Hodong in their place.”

 

“Anyway,” I cleared off. “At the time, Heechul had just broken up with his older girlfriend, and she came by at SM on his birthday.”

“How much older was she?“ Yeong-cheol asked.

“Uhhh, honestly, she looked ten years older than him.”

The room broke in laughter.

“Hyung, is this jogging your memory?“ Minho asked, making his hyung-nim nod is disapproval. “No, I just want to hide now.”

I waved in disagreement, “Don’t be, this story makes you look cool.”

Hodong agreed, “Yes, it’s no easy task to date someone ten years older than you.”

 

I wiped the tears of pure amusement out of the corner of my eyes. “OKAY! So at the time, I thought they were still dating and dared to greet her. I thought it would be proper to lead her off, since I was bringing Heechul the cake I made for him, and she was obviously here to see him.

‘Annyeonghasayeo,’” I bowed, “‘aren’t you Heechul oppa’s girlfriend?‘

Suddenly, she grunt like a bull then pushed my shoulder.

‘YA, ARE YOU THAT WENCH HE KEEPS CHOOSING OVER ME?‘” 

“CHAKAMAN, CHAKAMAN,” Soogeun blurted, “why did she say that?“ 

“Ahh, it was probably because whenever I called Heechul to hangout with me or help me with something,he’s always with his girlfriend, and he ends up ditiching her for me.” 

“Waaaah!”  Janghoon breathed out with a soft chuckle of disbelief. 

Heechul his his face in his arms and I defended, “At that time, I was too scared to hangout with anyone else other than my members, and I was trying to be closer to him because he was who I was least close to during that time.” 

“Ahhh,” Sangmin nodded.

“I didn’t want us to be awkward, so I was really trying to put an effort.”

I continued, “So, at this point I’m walking back, and just really immediately scared because, “ I started counting on my fingers, “she looked like she was old as my mom,  she looked absolutely angry, and I felt that my cake was endanger.

Suddenly,was all over me, shouting me and pushing. I was hoping security would come, but someone better did instead.

‘YA! WHAT THE  _BLEEP!’”_ I spoke with an actual bleep sound, making everyone laugh. “Immediately, I just know it’s Heechul, but she doesn’t stop even after hearing that She then pushes me hard, that I fall back and drop the cake all over me.”

There are sighs all around, and it seems at this point, it seems, Heechul slightly remembers my story.

“After that, the mouths me off, and Heechul is running towards us.

‘Ya, who do you think you are? You’re no one to me now!’ Heechul screams at her, making my eyes pop out of my head. The woman is just as shocked. I was too stunned to move so Heehcul helped me up. Then  _SMACK,_ Heechul gets slapped so hard it actually bruised.”

Everyone’s jaws were hung low, and yet all Heechul could do was snicker and sigh in his chair.

“‘Ka. I know you’re seeing some other guy anyway.’  Heechul said to the woman, as he wiped the icing off my face.”

 _“Ya chincha?_ “ Minho gasped.

I only laughed, “After than he was like, ‘don’t you dare lay a finger on her again,’ then pulled me away.”

As the rest gave off their own versions of a surprised sound, Heechul broke out in an obnoxious laugh, roasting himself by saying, “This is what I get for watching so many dramas.”

I chuckled, “After that he bought me to the bathroom and gave me the button up shirt he was wearing like a jacket. And can I just say, seeing it on me made me 100% sure he bought it at the women’s section.”

Everyone laughed at that..

 

“Waaaah, I never knew Heechul had a side like that.”  Hodong noted making me nod.

I nodded, “Yeah, he makes himself look like a psycho, but he’s actually all fluff underneath that.”

 

“Ugh! This is why I hate it when members come to the show,” Heehcul half laughed, half groaned, “My image is ruined now.”


End file.
